mipequeoponyfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200214-history
La Banana-Apocalipsis
La Banana-Apocalipsis son series de Fan-Fics que narran la supervivencia de variados OCs o personajes oficiales de My Little Pony, pero no es una apocalipsis zombie cualquiera, se trata de una apocalipsis bananera. ¿A qué me vengo refiriendo con eso? Fácil, una apocalipsis no conocida tanto su cura como su aparición. La trama suele ser la de siempre: Sobrevivir mientras se busca la solución al problema. La mayoría de estos Fan-Fics se tratan de OCs. Y en este caso, la raba-pony que hace su debut: Banana Heartbeat , la ocasionadora del virus BananaSaborAPollitis. Esto no es de broma (bueno, mirando el primer fic, eso si que es cómico), pero la segunda Banana-Apocalipsis es más intensa, dura y por ahora, en construcción. A la Banana-Apocalipsis se le abreviará B-A, al igual que sus siguientes entradas (ejemplo, B-A II), así se ahorrará la escritura. En esta página, además de hablar sobre estos Fan-Fics, se retocará proyectos, dibujos creados tanto por la autora de la historia por los usuarios, e incluso Tests para pasar un buen rato. ¡Y dime! ¿Quieres hacer ese test? ¡Click Aquí para localizarlo en la página! ¡Diviértete! Fan-Fics Innovaciones Proyectos pensados * Dibujar la portada de La Banana Apocalipsis II Y * Dibujar a los protagonistas supervivientes de la Banana-Apocalipsis II en zombies (a mano) Y * Hacer un mini-cuestionario entretenido (en esta misma página). Y * Dibujar a los protagonistas armados Y (8/8) * Hacer plantillas para Fic. Y * Dibujar nueva portada para esta página. X * Rediseñar la página. Y * Hacer test competencia lingüística. Y Novedades Esta sección, tal como dice el nombre, cuenta con las novedades que tiene o tendrá los fics. Así la página de los proyectos B-A no se abandonará, pues cada día puede que haya más novedades, o menos. * En B-A II apareció un nuevo personaje. * En B-A II se piensa desvelar al encapuchado. * Pronto se seguirá B-A: ALPOT, según la autora de ese fic. * Se cree que después de acabar B-A II, se crearán nuevo fic de B-A. *Habrá una nueva sección dispuesta para "mini-comics" o para "asks". ' (No confirmado)' *Para competencia lingüística se hará otro test para saber el nivel de literatura y lenguaje literario. *Para no dejar ausente el primer fan-fic de la B-A, se decide hacer dibujos y crear una galería propia para esta apocalipsis. *Hay una página de Facebook, que muestra novedades, fotos, opiniones, dibujos y spoiler de La Banana-Apocalipsis. *Aparecerá muchos más personajes. *En la página de Facebook se mostró un mapa del recorrido que harán estos supervivientes. Plantilla B-A Suele haber 2 plantillas: Fan-Fic/OC Esta plantilla es para los Fics u OCs que son de la serie Banana-Apocalipsis. 100px|left ' Este Fan-Fic u OC exclusivo está hecho o inspirado por La Banana-Apocalipsis, una serie llena de Fics y OCs con el mismo propósito. No editar sin permiso del autor/a. ' Usuario Esta plantilla es para aquellos usuarios que han hecho al menos imágenes, OCs o Fan-Fics con respecto a la trama. 100px|left ' Este usuario hace Fan-Fics, OCs o aporta ayuda en La Banana-Apocalipsis, una serie llena de Fics y OCs con el propósito de entretener al lector. ' 'Curiosidades' 'B-A' * Banana imitaba a Harry Potter con el palo que llevaba,además diciendo "Wingardium Leviosanna" embed de "Wingardium Leviosa" * En este fan-fic había líneas de diálogo incluso para los narradores, lo que sería más cómico. * La portada es un plátano y un pollo, lo que es irónico ya que debería ser un plátano más pálido, embed de la receta de la Banana Sabor a Pollo separada. * Se empezó el 22 de Diciembre de 2014, y se acabó el 30 de Diciembre de 2014, por lo tanto duró 8 días en hacerse. *Se cree que este Fan-Fic tuvo esta trama gracias a este otro Fic, empezado por una impro que hice con Sebas pensando en darle sentido a la frase de Banana "Disfrutala, o ella disfrutará de tí". '' * Solotenía 4 comentarios, y aún así está nominado a los Oscar Pony 2015. y ya que estoy, decirles a todos gracias por votar '<3''' *Todo es en EG (Equestria Girls), pero al parecer también sucedió esto en el mundo pony, como se muestra en el corto. *En ese fic se da a entender el por qué CüiCüi se estresa cuando está con Banana. *Ganó el Oscar Pony 2015 a La Mejor Historia. B-A II * Cuando empezó a crearse la página, ya huvo más de 1 comentario, en total 11 en un día, y nisiquiera empezado. * Hay referencias de la madre y el padre de Bany, como el curriculum que llevaba Banana (Cap.1), que era de su madre. * Sobre la segunda curiosidad, se les hace referencias debido a que ellos tuvieron algo que ver con la receta de la Banana Sabor a Pollo de Banana, ya que sus padres la crearon para ella, pero al parecer al paso del tiempo Banana se le ha estado olvidando algún par de cosas hasta empeorarla. * Los protagonistas son OCs de usuarios, como Pablo, Ame, Sebas, Julie, Rulof, Peg + 14, entre otros. * Las siglas que identifican La Banana-Apocalipsis II, se parece mucho a la palabra en inglés "Ball", siendo en este caso referencia a Thunderball, un OC que junto a Cuca aparecieron en las dos Apocalipsis. * En el capítulo 4, Banana y Stalker "la loca" hicieron una referencia a una canción al cantar las dos juntas en la radio. * En el capítulo 5, se hace una referencia a FNaF: Están todos en una pizzería abandonada, escondidos en la sala de vigilancia buscando qué era lo que hacía sonidos metálicos con la laptop conectada a las cámaras. Y Potasio, imitando a un animatronic. Pero Banana confunde todo esto con el Minecraft. * En el capítulo 7, se nombra a una anciana disecada. Esta es EP. * En torno a la anterior curiosidad, se ve que anteriormente al lado de la anciana no estaban las 8 mochilas. Pero cuando los ponys se voltean aparecen. Es debido a que la anciana enrealidad no estaba disecada, en cambio, estaba ausente tejiendo esas mochilas. Da repelús, pero al menos ya se entiende ese suceso. * El fic ha llegado a los 100 comentarios. ¡Gracias! * En el capítulo 7, Evening Light desmiente el dicho de que las cucarachas no mueren, pues son muy resistentes. Enrealidad, cualquier animal o cosa muere ya sea porque algo explotó o cayó una bomba nuclear. * En las imágenes creadas para mostrar a los zombies bananeros, se puede observar que Starquality Shimmer lleva el vestido famoso por "ser de colores diferentes". Fan-Art Galería (Autora) Protagonistas_B-A_II_Zombies.png |Protagonistas de La Banana-Apocalipsis II en forma zombie Evening Light B-A II.png|Evening Light sobreviviendo a la B-A II Julie B-A II.png|Julie sobreviviendo a la B-A II Bany B-A II.png|Bany sobreviviendo a la B-A II Cuca B-A II.png|Cuca sobreviviendo a la B-A II Ball B-A II.png|Thunderball sobreviviendo a la B-A II CüiCüi Zombie.jpg|CüiCüi zombie, en el Cap.4 Torus Zombie.png|Torus Hooves "zombie", en el Cap.4 Radiance B-A II.png|Radiance Light En B-A II Rulof B-A II.png|Sir Rúlof Ramírezen B-A II Sunrise Shimmer B-A II.png|Sunrise Shimmer en B-A II Art_Perfection_zombie.png|Art Perfection zombie, en el capítulo 5 de B-A II Less_Fraud_Zombie.png|Less Fraud zombie, en el capítulo 5 de B-A II Starquality_Zombie.png|Starquality Shimmer zombie, en el capítulo 5 de B-A II Sunrise Shimmer and zombies.png|Sunrise Shimmer Siendo atacado por los zombies, en el capítulo 5 de B-A II. Potasio Zombie.png|Potasio Zombie, en el capítulo 5 de B-A II La_Banana-Apocalipsis_II.png|La verdadera Portada de La Banana-Apocalipsis II Sunrise BAII.png|Para la portada definitiva de B-A II Evening BAII.png|Para la portada definitiva de B-A II BallBAII.png|Para la portada definitiva de B-A II BanyBAII.png|Para la portada definitiva de B-A II Cuca BAII.png|Para la portada definitiva de B-A II JulieBAII.png|Para la portada definitiva de B-A II Rulof BAII.png|Para la portada definitiva de B-A II RadianceBAII.png|Para la portada definitiva de B-A II Bany BAII.png|Banana contagiada por la BananaSaborAPollitis. Cosa que enrealidad es imposible, ya que Banana es inmune a su propia creación. Artemitzia By Tigra.png|Artemitzia Feral , en el capítulo 7 de B-A II mlp_base_309_by_twiily_bases-d8aapaf.png|Vortex Siendo el pegaso encapuchado, en La Banana-Apocalipsis II Carmen B-A II.png|Carmen García en el capítulo 10 de La Banana-Apocalipsis II Homenajes ''' La Banana-Apocalipsis dejó mucho revuelo. Al ser un Fic de éxito, algunos usuarios empezaron a hacer Fan-Fics sobre esta apocalipsis bananera, que como no, pidieron permiso a la creadora de esa Apocalipsis. Incluso se empezó un Fic antes de que empezara la famosa Banana-Apocalipsis II. * La nueva banana-apocalipsis * La Banana-Apocalipsis: A Little Part Of Time Y se crearon nuevos OCs mediante la producción de la B-A II y de algunos fics de otros usuarios. * Kat'Meow * Max * Angelean Sin olvidarme de los Fan-Arts que hacen estos usuarios basándose en los Fics. Ball Zombie.png|Thunderball Zombie, hecho por el Usuario:Time-Zeb-Cifra 1 night in the apocalipse (doge) by Peg+14.jpg|Banana Heartbeat y Evening Light , en el episodio 6, sentadas juntas en la hoguera. Hecho por el Usuario:Pegasister con mas de 14 años Cuestionarios ¡Bienvenido al cuestionario! Recuerda que esto es para pasar el tiempo ya que me destrocé todo un día montando esto(?) . ¡Te haré recordar algo! Hagas lo que hagas, marca la casilla que más sea de tu agrado, y cuando leas las respuestas, ¡por favor no cambies de casilla! ¿Por qué? ¡Pues porque así se pierde la gracia del juego! ¡Diviértete! '''Test Supervivencia Respuestas Test Competencia Lingüística ¡Todo este test sobre la Banana-Apocalipsis II! Respuestas 'Atentamente: Pucherita' 90px Dejó huella Una Servidora¿Mensaje? 70px Nota: ¡Comenta! Así me harás sentir mejor(?) sabré que a alguien le interesa y seguiré con próximos proyectos. Pero como soy buena gente, comentad si quereis Y de paso, si teneis alguna idea, ¡dímela! Categoría:Fan-Fics Categoría:Propiedad de Mari-Tiger